


Outside this walls

by AnemoneHeart



Series: "Amor" es una palabra muy fuerte [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneHeart/pseuds/AnemoneHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es una sensación extraña, obligarse a recordar que había un mundo fuera de su habitación."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Es una sensación extraña, obligarse a recordar que había un mundo fuera de su habitación.

 

A veces piensa que es realmente afortunado de que Richard Grayson, el mayor de sus niños perdidos, haya aceptado sin rechistar aquella generosa beca en aquella universidad de Blüdhaven, tan lejos y tan cerca de la mansión. Hubiese sido tan peligroso sino.

Fue flirtear con el peligro desde el principio, realmente.

 

+

 

Cuando se conocieron, él era una criatura de ocho años de edad y demasiada energía para ser saludable. Harriet Cooper, la mucama principal de la mansión cuya capacidad solo es sobrepasada por Alfred, corrió a explicar su presencia en la casa luego de darle una tarea simple para entretenerle.

 

-“Acaba de perder a sus padres”- Explico ella con marcada preocupación.-“Un accidente de tránsito, afortunadamente estaba conmigo esa noche…”-

 

Ella no necesitaba completar esa oración, era simple de entender.

 

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaba de su  familia, por lo que no pudo evitar irse por las ramas al respecto:

Harriet era una mujer mayor, muy mayor, descendiente de una familia de las zonas más humildes de Gotham. No poseía muchos bienes ni un hogar a su nombre, pero estaba orgullosa de su vida y la felicidad que le había traído esta.  
Su hermana menor, muy menor, había huido con poco más de lo que tenía puesto al llegar a la adultez, dejando todo para unirse al circo ambulante luego de enamorarse del trapecista principal (Ella era, como se puede entender, una doncella muy impulsiva).  Su amor fue afortunadamente correspondido y la siguiente vez que el Romany circus regreso a su ciudad natal ambos ya llevaban alianzas en sus manos. Esos ocho años de su vida, la criatura había crecido en ese mundo, bajo la atenta mirada de los circenses, pero ninguno de ellos era _familia_ en el sentido de la ley.

Con su trabajo, la mucama no podría ocuparse _por si misma_ de un niño como Dick, no importa cuánto deteste admitirlo por lo que se dirige a Bruce, directamente, y pregunta sin hablar. Alfred, también, solo lo admira en silencio.

Lo divertido es que ambos saben que no podría decir que no.

 

Dick se queda y él lo admira _crecer_ en el tiempo hueco entre trabajo y trabajo, desde el pichón que nunca había pisado una escuela siquiera (horas y horas de tutorías, no hubo otro secreto) hasta el ave actual, cursando solo con excelentes y recomendaciones generales dos carreras simultáneas en  Universidad Wayne junto a su novia de hace tres años, Barbara Gordon.

 

En la versión adorable de la historia, él es el amable benefactor quien se volvió un segundo padre para un joven besado por la des fortuna.  El departamento de relaciones públicas amaba esa versión.

 

En la versión que él vivió, una pequeña criatura de solo doce años le despierta sin querer con un beso sobre sus labios, una tarde en su estudio, y ni siquiera trata de huir o inventar una mentira para cubrirse. Si se sonroja de pies a cabeza, eso sí.

 

-“Estaba ayudando a la tía Harriet con tu estudio y realmente te vez muy lindo cuando duermes y _perdónperonomearrpiento_.”-

 

Y lo besa de nuevo, para probar su punto.

 

Se siente extrañamente _bien_ y le prohíbe volver a hacerlo por eso mismo, pero si algo sabe de él es que si Dick quiere hacer algo, encontrara la forma de hacerlo, es una de las razones por las que estudia abogacía actualmente. También es una de las razones por las que tiene que cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con llave por las noches por un par de años.

La mismísima noche cuando el joven cumple quince años lo encuentra cómodamente recostado sobre su cama de dos plazas vistiendo un disfraz de mucama francesa que parecía haber salido de una mala película para adultos, aunque las medias con liguero hacían algo maravilloso con sus piernas. En su mano izquierda está la llave maestra.

 

-“Es mi cumpleaños y no tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres, ¿trato?”-

-“ _Dick_ ”-

 

El adolecente trata de ponerse de pie pero los tacones están demasiado predispuestos a traicionarle como para lograrlo, por lo que solo le sostiene la mirada esperando que fuese suficiente decisión.

 

-“Era demasiado joven antes, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?”-

 

Bruce se sienta a su lado sobre las sabanas, lo que probara ser un error más adelante.

 

-“ _Todavía_ eres demasiado joven”-

-“Dieciocho está muy lejos y _te quiero_ ahora. No voy a arrepentirme.”-

-“Deberías ver gente de tu misma edad”-

 

Trata de revolverle el cabello paternalmente como lo hacía cuando su edad aún tenía solo una cifra pero el joven ojiazul intercepta sus movimientos y en un gesto extrañamente grácil toma su palma entre las suyas y besa la punta de sus dedos, casi religiosamente.

 

-“Lo hare, mañana.”-

 

Mañana es un buen día, piensa antes de abandonar la resistencia por completo.

 

+

 

Richard cumple su promesa, de hecho, y pocos días después comienza a salir con una rubia de ojos oscuros de nombre Elaine. Luego esta Carly, Iris, Gertrude, Elly, Sofia y Amelie. Las noches compartidas se vuelven menos corruptas en cierta forma por ello, ya que no estaba impidiéndole nada al joven, solo llenaban el espacio entre cada relación fallida con la siguiente.

Pero luego llega Barbara con su estabilidad y no hay ningún espacio donde justificar sus pasiones. Afortunadamente, la Universidad lo aleja de la mansión y salva a Bruce de esa voz susurrante en el fondo de su cabeza que le insiste cosas que ni siquiera debería considerar.

La noche en la que Dick vuelve a colarse en su cuarto, nuevamente, lo mira a los ojos durante varios segundos y le pregunta si está _seguro_ de esto, porque no cree que vaya a detenerle si lo está.

 

-“Más seguro que de nada en esta vida, Bruce”- Dice el joven.

 

Y así va su historia, atrapada entre cuatro paredes.

 


	2. ¿extra?

 

Esa extraña noche de noviembre atiende su Blackberry solo porque es una de sus aves quien le llama ya que, a esas horas de la madrugada, no lo haría por nadie más que ellos.

 

-“ _Dick_ ”-

.”¡Hey, Bruce! Lo sabe.”-

 

La sangre se congela en sus venas al oírlo porque solo hay una persona viva a quien podría estar refiriéndose, aunque le resulta más que confuso que el pelinegro lo anuncie con aquel tono de alegría impoluta. ¿Qué tiene de positivo aquello? Creía que Grayson la amaba, a su libre manera. Afortunadamente años de vivir con él le enseñaron lo suficiente al menor sobre silencios como para entender que debía elaborar.

 

-“Lo descubrió hoy, al parecer me lleve un par de tus boxers, los que tienen tus iniciales en ellos, así que lo dedujo. _Es_ hija de un policia”-

 

No puede evitar llevarse una mano al rostro en su humillación. “ _De todos los errores estúpidos que podrían haber cometido, tenía que ser el más ridículo_.”

 

-“¿Asumo que te hecho de su departamento?”-

-“No, estamos mejor que nunca”-

 

 _Qué_.

 

-“Ósea, si me dio una bofetada por engañarla cuando lo admití ( _y todavía duele, gracias_ ) pero no está realmente enojada. De hecho, lo encuentra bastante erótico.”-

-“¿ _Erótico_?”-

 

El menor ríe.

 

-“Palabras exactas. ¿Podemos tener un trio la próxima vez?”-

-“… Me alegro por ustedes.”-

 

Corto antes de que el otro pudiese contestar y se quedó observando la pantalla de su celular en estoica confusión durante varios minutos, procesando lo ocurrido. Finalmente lo dejo de lado y decidió recostarse nuevamente.

Bruce tenia los sueños más extraños a veces.

**Author's Note:**

> La situación de Dick en este AU y su relación con Bruce, descriptas para su disfrute. El capitulo dos es solo un extra bizarro que no pude evitar escribir (no es oficial si es cierto o solo un sueño)


End file.
